


Don't you worry, little lad

by CabiriaMinerva



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Children, Poetry, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This poem/lullaby was written in a moment of inspiration due to the manifest wish of Benedict to have children. I was watching a picture of him with a child, and I just thought.. how will he be? The idea was just so moving that I had to write something.. :) (Benedict is never named, but ther are some references to his work).</p><p>Ps.: As I am not an English native speaker, there could be mistakes in this poem. Please let me know if you find something wrong! :)</p></blockquote>





	Don't you worry, little lad

Don't you worry, little lad,

when bad dreams come, just call dad.

He'll talk them away, lull you to peace,

he'll whisper sweet words and wrap you in fleece.

And though he is tired, and late is the hour,

he'll read and he'll guard his little fine flower.

 

If during the day he has his own battles,

no need to listen to prattles:

by evening he will be home again

like the most loyal thane,

and his cub he will snuggle,

no matter the daytime struggle.

 

Don't you worry, little lad,

when the bogeyman comes, just call dad.

He'll spread his dark wings

– the king of the kings –

and nightmares and fears will crumble outright

at the dragon's sight.

 

If sometimes he's far,

oh, please, don't bawl!

He's there, in the sky, on that fair star

the brightest of all.

He's watching you still,

no matter the chill,

he knows when you need,

he'll come at full speed.

 

Don't you worry, little lad,

whenever you wake, there will be dad.

No dragon, no hero, no angel he is now,

no need to fear, dreams and villains can now just bow:

daddy wakes slowly, in yours is his hand,

as if you were walking alone on the strand.

No matter the world, no matter the glory,

his devotion is only for you, little cub,

his heart, his life's hub,

and so ends the story.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This poem/lullaby was written in a moment of inspiration due to the manifest wish of Benedict to have children. I was watching a picture of him with a child, and I just thought.. how will he be? The idea was just so moving that I had to write something.. :) (Benedict is never named, but ther are some references to his work).
> 
> Ps.: As I am not an English native speaker, there could be mistakes in this poem. Please let me know if you find something wrong! :)


End file.
